logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fandyllic/Some details on merge with Community Central
The merge is off. Contact Wikia for details. This was from an e-mail from Dopp: :;Here's what we have for a plan so far :: :1. All Files will be imported to Community Central. :Note: If there are any filename conflicts, we'll add "_2" (or something similar) to the end of the Logo Creation Wiki file's name on import. The techs will provide us with a list of these files so we can manually change links in the forum posts. On initial checks, it looks like there are about 39 images with conflicting filenames. :2. All Forum threads will be imported to the "Admin_Forum:" namespace. :This means they will display under the namespace skin for Founder & Admin Central. Founder & Admin Central Forums will be broken down into categories, and one of those categories will be called Design Requests. Design Requests will have the same subcategories that the Logo Creation Wiki forum currently has now. :3. User Profiles and Talk Pages content will NOT be imported (cuz that would get all messy.) :So instead, we'll leave the original Logo Creation Wiki up for awhile, and contact active users to let them know they can carry their content over. User:Nobody Cares has already expressed concerns about his profile content being lost, so this seems like a fair plan. :4. Once we've given users enough time to copy content over, we'll close and redirect the logo creation wiki URL so that it goes to community central (or perhaps directly to the Design Requests forum, if possible). :;What's not included in this plan yet? :- Category Pages :- Article Pages :- (anything else?) :It looks like most (but not all) of the categories and articles on Logo Creation Wiki aren't meaningful or valuable to the direction of the project. Currently, our plan is to NOT import them by default, and then to manually add the ones that matter as needed. Here is my reply: :Sounds good. All the important categories are applied via templates, as far as I know. Are Template: namespace pages going to be imported? I will add the ones I think are important to the import additions list. :;Here's a preliminary list of important non-Forum pages to add to the import list :: How_to_upload_a_Logo_to_your_wiki How_to_upload_a_Theme_to_your_wiki Logo_Creation_Wiki:About Logo_Creation_Wiki:Administrators Logo_Creation_Wiki:Request_page_tags Template:Done Template:Abandoned_request Template:Closed_request Template:Forum_notice Template:Forumheader/Requested_Favicons Template:Forumheader/Requested_Logos Template:Forumheader/Requested_Themes Template:GIMP Template:Link_needed Template:Logo Template:Logodimensions Template:Logofiletype Template:Logorequest Template:Mediawiki Template:More_info Template:Notice Template:Offsite Template:Open_request Template:Open_request_(work_in_progress) Template:Pastime_EditsWiki Template:Photoshop Template:Skinrequest Template:Switch Template:TwitterC Template:Wordmark Template:Wordmarkdimensions Template:Wordmarkfiletype :;Not so important, but could be put on list if not conflicting or okay otherwise :: Abandoned_requests Adobe_Photoshop Closed_requests Free_software GIMP LiveQuartz Logo_Gallery Make_a_request Microsoft_Paint_(disambiguation) Open_requests Phoenix Request_Status Windows_7_Paint Logo_Creation_Wiki:Administrator_requests Logo_Creation_Wiki:Counter_Vandalism_Unit Logo_Creation_Wiki:Sandbox Logo_Creation_Wiki:Twitter Logo_Creation_Wiki:Twitter/CommunityTwitter Logo_Creation_Wiki:Twitter/LogoCreationTwitter Logo_Creation_Wiki:User_of_the_month Logo_Creation_Wiki:User_of_the_month/Archive1 Logo_Creation_Wiki:Userboxes Logo_Creation_Wiki:Userboxes/Wiki Template:Admin_Box Template:Archive_box Template:Block Template:Blocked Template:Bureaucrat Template:Cite_web Template:Current_Sameversion Template:Current_Sameversion/doc Template:Currentversion Template:Cvuid Template:Example Template:HeadingB Template:Helper Template:MainLogoGallery Template:Monaco_Guide Template:New_wiki_logo Template:News Template:No_requests Template:No_text_Logo Template:No_tutorial Template:Nosubst Template:Not_enough_info Template:Notify Template:Old_request Template:Old_request/Notify Template:Oldversion Template:Outdatedprogram Template:Pp-meta Template:Pp-protected Template:Pp-template Template:Pp-template/doc Template:Programfree_Download Template:Programfree_Download/doc Template:Programnotsold Template:Programonlylinux Template:Programonlymac Template:Programonlypc Template:Retired Template:Rollback Template:Signature Template:Software_project Template:Staff Template:Stock Template:Thread_not_active Template:Thread_requires_locking Template:Thread_requires_locking/Notice Template:Topright Template:Tutorial Template:U Template:User_GIMP Template:User_LiveQuartz Template:User_logos Template:User_microsoft_paint Template:User_newspaper Template:User_newspaper/doc Template:User_photoshop Template:User_task_force Template:Userboxes Template:Userboxesend Template:Userfeatured Template:Welcomeip Template:Windows_7 :;Probably duplicates, will have to be compared manually :: Template:Reflist Template:Reflist/doc Template:Sandbox Template:Stub Template:Tlx Template:USERNAME Template:USERNAME/doc Template:Userbox Template:Userpage Template:Welcome Template:WelcomeIP Template:Wikipedia I thinks that's it. You might want to ask Lewis Cawte (User:Lcawte) to look at this list. Category:Blog posts